Never let go
by stop-stare-RUN
Summary: Misaki and Kai always had a spark. Even the slightest meeting of eyes took their breath away. It all started with Vanguard but will Vanguard end it or will they be able to fight their way through everything from jealous ex-boyfriends to Vanguard battling against each other to every obstacle the world can think up? Kai/Misaki! R&R I own nothing. Will not exactly follow story line!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki P.O.V

I work at Card Capital. My uncle owns the place and I wanted to earn some money so now I am stuck working at the shop after school. I start to read my book again and soon I was at the most suspenseful part. I am so absorbed in the book that I almost don't hear a raven haired dudes scream of indignation as he lost… almost. My eyes snap up and I see said raven and a brunet with brown eyes watching an emotionless brunet with vivid green eyes walk out. The raven starts to scream something but I cut him off saying, "No screaming in the store. Shut up or get out."

The raven shuts up and I drift back into the suspenseful plotline of my book when a boy says, "Hey are any of your regulars as good as this guy?"

My eyes once again snap up and I answer the blonde's question, "I don't know and I don't care." The blonde boy's grey eyes flash and I roll my eyes and try to go back to my book.

The blond then announces, "If she can't decide who is the best then I will and Kai I think you're the best." I look up at the brunet boy who is apparently named Kai and back to the blonde. Kai looks at the blonde then surprisingly at me. Our eyes meet for a split second and then his flicker away.

Then the raven haired monkey started to yell loudly at the blonde and I narrow my eyes angrily, "Shut up or get out!" The raven haired boy and the blonde started arguing but Kai just got up and walked towards the door. When he got to the door he looked back towards me and the fighting boys then walked out onto the street.

I turn towards the three boys and shout, "Get. Out. Now!" The blonde nods and walks out like a carefree person but the raven haired boy is freaking out. I glare at him and finally his friend drags him out of the store. I keep reading my book until closing time and then I head up to me and uncle Shin's apartment.

As I drift off to sleep I think of a certain pair of green eyes. In the morning I make toast and tea and head to school. School is boring as usual. We are getting into testing month and everyone is freaking out. I sigh heavily when I see the five text books that I need to take home and stuff them all into my backpack. I walk out of school and walk home. When I get home I see Shin waiting for me and he says, "You have to go straight to the store to work because I have to pick up a shipment. Just leave your backpack behind the counter and take it up later."

I look over the top of my book at the store. I see various Vanguard battles happening but finally my eyes rest on a group of the four boys from yesterday and one more. The blonde boy that asked about my 'regulars', the brunet boy that hung out with the raven haired one, and the black haired loudmouth are all watching a match between the emotionless brunet boy, Kai, and a new blue haired boy. I let out a sigh of complete boredom and turn my eyes back towards the book.

I feel eyes on me and my eyes lazily scan the room until they fall on Kai and his green eyes; which did I forget to mention were on me. He realizes I caught him looking at me and his eyes drop back to the Vanguard game sort of sheepishly. I smile softly and then the cat swats my hand. I frown and look down at the cat and see him giving me the kitty rendition of the puppy dog eyes. I look at the clock and sure enough it is time for his mid-afternoon snack… and mine. I pout and say, "But kitty we have to stay in the shop until Shin gets back."

The cat meows pitifully and I try to start reading my book again. Ten minutes and twenty pages later Shin gets back. I immediately stand and say, "Our mid-afternoon snack."

Shin nods and me and the cat walk outside. I eat and so does the cat; it is delicious. Then we walk back inside the shop and I sit back down at my post. I look over at the battle between Kai and the blue haired boy only to watch Kai lose. I watch as the raven haired boy jumps up and yells, "Good job Aichi!"

The blue haired boy, Aichi, replies, "Thanks Morikawa!" I look over at Kai and see him smiling softly at Aichi. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

Shin walks up behind me and says, "You can go upstairs now. Assisticat and I can take care of the store." I smile at him and grab my slightly unzipped bulging backpack. Then I start to walk out only to have the loser Morikawa ram into me from behind. My backpack goes flying from my hand and unzips all the way; my five heavy textbooks flying out of it and hitting the floor with loud thuds. Then I follow my textbooks in their descent and hit the floor with a bang that echoed in the suddenly silent shop.

I groan and sit up. The loser is still standing and has the nerve to smirk down at me. I growl, "That was on purpose wasn't it?" Then I give him my best glare and watch as he pales slightly.

He starts to speak but Aichi beats him to it, "He is so sorry!"

I let out an exasperated sigh and stand up without a word. I silently go pick up my backpack and then I walk towards one of my books. I pick it up and shove it angrily into my bag. I turn to go get another but instead I see Kai standing in front of me with one of my books in his hand. He gives me it and goes to pick up another; I pick up a different one and then another. I turn to walk to get another but Kai already has the other two. He gives them both to me with a small smile and says, "I'm Kai."

I smile back, "I'm Misaki. Thanks for picking up my books."

He glances over at Morikawa and asks, "Since the loser won't ask; I will. Are you okay?"

I laugh softly at his obvious dig at the loser and answer semi-truthfully, "Yeah I'm fine." Then I lug my backpack onto my shoulder and start to walk out the door.

I am out the door when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Kai standing behind the blonde boy. The blonde boy smirks and says, "Hey you forgot your book!"

I take the book from him and say, "Hi… I'm Misaki. What would your name happen to be?"

The blonde answers, "Miwa!" I grab my book and try to shove it into my backpack but it isn't cooperating. Finally I get it in a zip up the bag as far as it would go.

Kai coughs lightly and Miwa and I look up at him curiously. He opens his mouth and softly says, "Would you like some help with that bag?"

Miwa looks flabbergasted and Kai's cheeks had gone slightly red so I nod and answer, "Yes… thank you." Kai smiles at me and hefts my backpack onto one of his shoulders.

Miwa looks from me to him then smiles softly, "I should be going now." Then he leaves and I turn my gaze back to Kai. I see his beautiful green eyes looking at me and I blush lightly. Wait beautiful? God I never realized how attractive he was.

Kai is looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes and he asks, "Are you sure you're okay?" The he puts his hand that isn't holding my bag on my arm and looks me in the eyes.

I nod and start walking towards the entrance to our home. I open the door and walk inside while Kai waits outside hesitantly. I notice and say, "Come in!"

He walks inside and follows me up the stairs to our kitchen where he dumps my bag on the table. Then he looks at me and I ask, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Then I give him a small smile.

His eyes grow unfocused and I walk up to him and rest my hand on his shoulder. He blinks and looks at me with a slight blush covering his face. He answers, "Can I have some tea?" I nod and go to get him some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai P.O.V

I walk towards the shop with Miwa right next to me. Miwa looks happily at me and says, "I can't wait to watch you play in the shop tournament. I hope you win."

I sigh lightly and answer, "I just hope that good players actually come." I see Miwa smirk out of the corner of my eye and I brace myself for a witty comment.

All I hear is silence and I look over to see a small happy smile gracing my blond friends face. I nudge him with my elbow and put a bored yet curious look on my face. Miwa looks at me and then randomly says, "Misaki is going to be in the tournament." Then both his eyes are glued to my face to see my reaction.

I blink and look over at him, "So? Why does that matter to me?"

He gives me one of his smirks and answers, "You were being so nice to her. Just admit you have a crush on her!" I shake my head and walk into the card shop to start the tournament. As always Misaki is at the table and she is reading a text book. I remember how the books fell when the loser pushed her over and my eyes flit towards said loser. He is bragging to Aichi and then Aichi's eyes meet mine. I look away and over at Misaki once again. Her eyes wander around the room then meet mine. My breath is shaky as her eyes bore into mine.

Then after what seems like an eternity she smiles at me. I smile back and she says, "Hey Kai."

I wave and Miwa hooks his arm with mine while smiling in a smug manner. So to get back at him I elbow him lightly in the gut. He jokingly acts like I seriously injured him and goes over to Misaki. He better not tell her I like her because I don't; I'm Kai I don't like anyone. Well I guess Miwa is my friend and Aichi is okay and Misaki is really pretty… no I cannot have just said that!

Miwa says something to Misaki and Misaki laughs. Then she stands and starts to walk towards me, "Don't hurt poor defenseless Miwas!" Then she looks back at Miwa almost quizzically.

"Not enough passion and you have to hit on him or something," comes Miwa's response.

Misaki gives him an amused look and says, "I suppose you meant hit not hit on."

Miwa's smirk was wide as he says, "Either would work I suppose."

Misaki shakes her head almost affectionately, "Geez… you're like my little brother."

Miwa's eyes light up and he almost screams, "You can be my older sister then you have to beat up all the bullies and never ever get tired of being around me!"

I shake my head, "Miwa… if people are bullying you, which they're not, then just tell me and I'll protect my friend."

"You mean best friend!" Miwa smiles as he says this. Misaki laughs and before I can stop them my eyes flick back to her. I pull them away from her and back to Miwa but it is too late. Miwa is staring straight at me and I glare at him.

I turn away walk towards my chair ignoring the painfully obvious feeling of two pairs of eyes staring at the back of my neck.

The first match I play is against a little grade schooler and I win easily. I don't even have to call a level three.

I sigh at the lack of talent and sit next to Miwa. Then I look over at Aichi's match and see that he is against the loser's follower. Aichi is really nervous but he finally realizes everything is okay and starts to actually fight. I watch as Aichi promptly beats him and then look over to see that Misaki's match is already over and so are all the other matches. Finally the whole first round is over. The manager walks over to the board and writes the results of the round. I see that Misaki won her match and now is going to battle a red headed woman. I look over at the average guy that I have to battle and smirk.

I walk up to the standing fight table and the guy walks over to the other side. I grab my first level zero card and place it face down. Then I grab it and flip it over saying, "Stand up the Vanguard." Sadly that guy was also mediocre and I start to cream the poor guy. I quickly beat him and then walk over to my seat. I look over at Miwa to see him watching a match between Aichi and 'Ninja Master M' which is pretty close. The Ninja Master is using really weird terms for regular Vanguard things and Morikawa is reverently looking at him. They are locked in a very close match up and I start to look at the other matches. Once again Misaki is done with her match and the only thing still going is a blue haired grade schooler versus a guy. The grade schooler finally beats the other guy and I watch as the manager goes up to the board. Misaki is battling me and Aichi is battling the blue haired grade schooler, Kamui. Wait I'm battling Misaki?

I turn towards the table and she looks over at me with one eyebrow raised. I give her a small smile and turn towards Miwa almost panicked. He is giving me a sympathetic look and I stare at him almost shocked because… why am I panicked? I shouldn't be worried about losing to her and I'm not. I'm worried about beating her and making her feel bad; but why would I care how she feels and why would she feel bad? I'm confusing myself now! I can't like her… I just can't.

I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see Misaki standing next to me. "Shall we battle? Or would you rather stand there?"

I walk towards my side of the table and start the battle. I win the game after a little while and she gives me a small smile. Then she says, "You're really good Kai!"

I blush slightly and say, "Thank you."

She gives me a small hug and my heart starts to beat like a drum and I find it hard to breathe. Then she whispers, "I hope you win." When she pulls away I am blushing lightly and look over to see who I have to beat. It is Kamui and I smirk indifferently. I beat him and take the winning title. I look over and see Misaki smiling proudly at me. I listen as the manager says that all four of us, Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and I, are going to regionals for Card Capital. Misaki gives me a happy smile and I wink at her. Her face flushes slightly and I walk towards her.

When I get to her I say, "So we're going to nationals together!"

She nods, "Me, you, Kamui, and Aichi… and uncle Shin."

I sigh and answer, "I guess you could count them… I was more thinking about you and me."

Her blush was bright and she says, "Oh is that so?"

I tap her chin and have her eyes meet my eyes, "Misaki? Will you go to Regionals with me?"

Misaki's mouth parts slightly and then she nods, "Sure anything else you need?"

I smirk, "A date would be nice," Misaki nods and chuckles. I raise an eyebrow and she throws her arms around me in a big bear hug. I return it and then I say, "See you at Regionals or hopefully sooner… I'll be stopping by the shop."

Misaki smiles and says, "Well I'll always be here." I smile at the blue eyed girl and strolled happily out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai P.O.V

I walk up to the shop and take a deep breath. Miwa comes up behind me and asks, "Nervous about seeing Misaki? Did you make a move on sis?"

I smile lightly and whisper, "I hope she says hi."

Miwa gives me an incredulous look and I give him a small glare. He puts a hand on my back and says, "Time to go in!" in a sing song voice.

I allow him to push me in and when the door opens I see her familiar purple hair and suddenly I feel like running and getting the heck out of there; I am so nervous. I swallow down those feelings and put an emotionless mask on my face. I smile lightly at the girl and she gives me a smile in return.

I walk up to her and say, "Hello again… How are you?"

She answers, "Good how about you."

I feel once again like playing it safe but her big sparkling blue eyes just make me throw all caution to the wind, "Better now that I've seen you."

Misaki blushes and then I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn around and see the familiar blue hair of Aichi. I raise an eyebrow and he asks, "Will you cardfight with me Kai?"

I sigh, "I suppose I could cardfight you again… if you can beat Misaki."

Misaki's eyes open wide and she lets out a sort of yelping noise that sounds completely adorable. I keep my deadpan look on my face and hear Aichi ask, "Please cardfight with me Misaki!"

Misaki shakes her head, "Sorry Aichi but I have to watch the store; Shin isn't here to take over and Assisticat isn't able to help customers."

My expression doesn't change as I say, "I could watch the store while you and Aichi battle… I'd explain the situation to the customers and I don't think they would mind."

She gives me an incredulous look and very simply asks, "Why would you help out?"

I blink and I feel my calm collected exterior chip at the cute look on her face. I stutter, "B-because I w-want to see you guys c-cardfight…" Wait a minute I don't stutter! Not even if the most amazing girl in the world is right in front of me and looking at me with an cute expression. Oh god, focus Kai!

Misaki gives me a slightly triumphant look and she says, "The customers would need a better reason than that."

I narrow my eyes slightly and she gives me a gloating smirk. I smirk right back at her and say, "I'll just have to tell them I'm your boyfriend then… no problem."

Misaki blushes a bright red, "I don't believe in lying to the customers."

I look her straight in the eyes, "Then I guess I have to make it true?" Her blush intensifies so I ask, "Misaki will you go out with me?"

She bites her lip and looks at me carefully. Then she nods, "Yeah… sure Kai!"

I smile and pull her into a short hug and when we pull away I say, "So now you can cardfight Aichi… no going easy on him."

She pouts, "Why can't you just fight him Kai…" I just look at her and give her a pair of puppy dog eyes that made her look at me and say, "Awww…"

Then she sighs lightly and asks, "What happens if I win?"

I smirk at her, "You get a prize!"

Her eyes narrow and I tilt my head slightly to the side. She sighs once again and walks over to a fight table. She looks over at Aichi, "Let's make this fast… I don't want Kai to do anything."

Aichi cheers and hustles over to the table and they begin, "Stand up Vanguard!"

Right as they start a very familiar person walks in; Ren. I sigh as Ren comes towards me and asks, "Who is the storekeeper?"

I give him an angry look and say, "I am at the moment filling in."

His eyebrow rose and I give him a small smirk, "Problem? Do you need help?" When I said help his face scrunched up and he glares at me furiously.

He takes a step towards me slowly and yells, "I. DON'T. THINK. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

I stand my ground as he marches even closer and he continues, "I don't think you understand how badly I want to kill you right now." My eyes widen at the malice in the words and Ren lets out a sick giggle before continuing, "In fact it might be a good idea for you to start running away now."

My mouth falls open at the threat but before I can respond a very angry voice quietly says, "You better leave right now…"

Both Ren and I turn to see Misaki walking quickly towards Ren. Ren coughs and asks, "Excuse me? Are you telling me to leave?"

Misaki's eye twitched and in a scarily calm voice she says, "That is usually what we tell the people who threaten others…"

Ren's face turns shocked and he says, "I threatened Kai? Oh no really! I'm sorry… I didn't come to fight I came to ask the managers daughter a question."

Misaki scoffs at him and says, "What do you want?"

I give Misaki a look and she shrugs at me. Then Ren speaks, "Misaki Tokura, you are hereby invited to be in Foo Fighters. Kai you know you're always welcome as well."

I gasp slightly as Misaki lets out a laugh and says, "Your kidding right… this is a joke. You expect me to join your team after you give Kai a death threat."

Ren gives a sheepish look and says, "**Death **threat… I feel awful. The feeling really hates you Kai."

I grab Misaki and say, "We are not interested so please leave… you are disrupting our other customers."

Ren sighs and says, "We aren't going to give up on recruiting you… that memory is amazing." Then he walks out of the store.

Misaki looks at me strangely and I ask, "What? Why are you looking at me?"

Misaki's eyebrows crinkle even more and she says, "The feeling really hates you Kai?"

My eyes widen as she asks this, "Well Misaki did you win?" Misaki's eyes narrow but she nods; allowing me to change the subject.

I give her a small smile, "Good job! So as promised your prize is… one free dinner with yours truly."

She gives me a smile, "Okay so when do I redeem my prize?"

I think for a second and answer, "Tomorrow night; at six?"

She nods and I give her a real smile and say, "I'll pick you up then."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "It's a date."


End file.
